leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-7627698-20130405061820/@comment-7633726-20130407195959
@ZomsX Well at least someone has a proper definition of utility. Thank you for having a brain and using well. Very refreshing to have someone who uses words properly, and actually thinks. Unfortunately, this is rare when League of Legends is concerned. @Wincineration To the 'no champion has mana problems after level 16' bit, then I guess Swain, Orianna, and Anivia don't exist. And that's just mages. Pretty much any ADC has mana problems because, wihle not all of them NEED to spam their abilities, it happens to be very helpful. so LeBlanc's ultimate being free at level 16 is very useful. It helps with her needing mana, because EVERY mana using champion can use more mana. If you're good with skill shots, LeBlanc's Ethreal Chains is actually her best spell considering the scaling and the root. There are situations where you need to root someone rather than silence them, and in those situations, you obviously need to use Ethreal Chains, not Sigil of Silence. If you read my first post, Ethreal Chains does more damage than Sigil of Silence does, therefore it's also the more offensive of the two spells, as long as you're good with skill shots, you'll be fine. Obviously you underestimate her diversity in game. Yes her general combo is Q R W E, but she has so many options to shoose form because her ult is what it is. I know it's not a 'god send' but it's a very diverse, strong ult. I think I've been in enough teamfights to know how they work, and they aren't all the '3 bruisers in front 2 squishies in the back.' Actually, they rarely happen that way if ever. The poke and pull game before the fight actually breaks out drains a lot of mana. A lot of teamfights I end up in have that poke and pull game beforehand, waiting for someone to make a mistake and get out of position. Some teamfights will be the '3 bruisers in front, 2 squishies in back' but a lot of them aren't that way, at least in my experience. Teamfights are chaos. Half the time I can't even see what my hp is at because there's so much goin on and I'm trying to get at their carries. I rarely play squishies, just saying. I usually play tanky people like Sejuani, Kayle, and (after a few items) Elise. Yes, I play a few squishies Miss Fortune, Syndra, Orianna. Even when I play squishies, I'm rarely in the back just sitting and waiting. I'm poking and pulling. I'm being aggressive, so I'm more toward the front, even when I'm a squishy. Even when I play ADC. My basic play style doesn't really change regardless of who I play. I play aggressively. If I'm squishy, yeah, I'll be more cautious, but after a certain point, I don't care if I'm squishy because I'll be able to 1v1 almost anyone, and in teamfights, I should be able to rely on my team to keep me alive as long as possible. If LeBlanc can single out a squishy enemy, someone on her team is bound to notice and try to protect her, therefore she's more likely to live. If her team is so incompetent that they can't tell what's going on before the teamfight breaks out, well then they shouldn't be playing. LeBlanc is squishy, yes, but she's very strong to compensate. Her Ability score is 100, her difficulty is 90. I think there's a reason for both. Lux, on the other hand, has an Ability score of 90, and a difficulty of 60, so she's very different. If you can land skill shots, Lux is easy. If you can't, she's difficult. LeB